Crescent Moon
by MonsterGalore
Summary: Leah and Bella are a married, with a big family living in forks. Everything is all peaceful and fun, until the Cullens move back to town.Edward falls in love with a human, and bringing down hell on every supernatural being in Forks. LeahxBella. futa warning. I will be following the timeline of Twilight a bit, but obviously very different. more inside. enjoy:)
1. Chapter 1

**first off i don't own twilight. i just write fics for it ahaha, if you're following Blue Fire...don't worry, i am still flying that plane as well. this is just something i made to get over my writers block. new story.**

**warnings, this is rated m...r...what the fuck ever. futa warning, right off the back. if you don't like, well fuck...turn around. cause chapter one will contains it. speaking of which. lemon ahead. enjoy. PS...its 2 am...I don't have time to edit shit, grammar nazis. fuck off.**

* * *

_"dad...no please i didn't mean to!i was just hungry!", the small brunette child cried out, cowering in the corner of the cabin where she and her father lived in the outskirts of town._

_"hungry?!hungry?!i fucking feed you don't i?!you tryin to get me hanged girl?",charlie yelled, grabbing the girl by her hair and yanking her to her feet,his hot and alcohol induced breath in her face now,"i cant have you turning into this cat...eating deer!what if somebody saw what a freak you was huh?a freak, that's what you are!you killed your mother!now ya tryin to kill me ain't you?"_

_the little girl cried harder and shook her head vehemently,"no papa-"_

_the burly man dropped the girl onto the hard,dusty wood floor,as if she burned him."don't you call me that...i ain't ya pa, you freak!",he screamed_

_that's when charlie undid his belt and proceeded to beat the little girl until he was tired and she was no longer screaming and crying...but now just whimpering..charlie dropped the belt next to her..and stepped over her._

_"get down in the cellar Bella!",he sneered_

_when she didn't respond, but stayed on the floor curled up...he grew anger, he picked her up by the arms and shook her,"did you hear what i said Bella! get yer ass down in the cellar!"_

_"Bella!..do you hear me bitch?!.Bella!", he shook her harder,"Bella!Bella!"_

"Bella!", Isabella Jareau jerked awake, sitting up so fast if she were human she would've given herself whiplash, it took her a minute to remember where she was...and who she was with exactly. she turned slightly blue orbs met green...

Leah, her mate, smiled softly,"again?"

Bella nodded slowly,swallowing."its been a while since i have had one...i don't know why now"

Leah's thinking face was on,"maybe its because it close to the day your father died"

"the day he finally dropped dead...how could i forget..but its been almost...something bad will happen.i can feel it.",Bella mumbled falling back on their soft mattress. Leah sighed softly, leaning over her wife...her mate, kissing her softly. hoping to ease away her fears.

Leah and Isabella were practically made for each other, though they were slightly different from each other. Isabella was 5 foot 8, easily the shortest in the pride. she had long reddish dark brown that she cut to the middle of her back,she had the lightest and deepest blue eyes with an amazing smile that could quite possibly light up an entire room, it certainly calms her temperamental alpha/mate. Isabella also has the body of a goddess, she's athletic and curvaceous at the same damn time, and her skin was a smooth and very light shade of copper. and very very outgoing and nice, unless you piss her off. which is easy if you aren't family.

whereas...her mate was literally standing tall at 6 foot 4 1/2, Leah had long black hair that stopped six inches above her waist line. Leah was very athletic, she could put any amateur body building female to shame. she was by no means huge and manly looking but she was chiseled..Leah had deep green eyes, almost as green as the forest, if not greener. and her smile...her smile can melt the hearts of she even smiled at you, the only people who have seen her smile...were her mate and other five pride members/children...Hunter,drew, Jared,Reid and Carly. Leah's skin tone was slightly darker than Bella's, like a bronze color.

Leah and Bella have been have been mated for over 2500 years and still running strong, both archon and alpha have had their fair share of hell, and now...with their fully grown children...they were settled in Forks,Washington. with a treaty between the la push pack...who were actually good 'neighbors' with the were-cats, both hate vampires. so it was all good between the pack and pride. Bella was a snow leopard, while Leah was a big ol' black panther. their oldest son, drew was a white lion and his twin,Jared,was a black lion. it was a bit funny...Hunter, the middle child, she was a tiger , the second youngest and middle child, he was a jaguar and Carly...who was the baby of the family...and gets away with absolutely everything..and she was a cheetah. and they were as big if not slightly bigger than the wolves.

there was a knock on their door, breaking their heated make out session.

"yes?", Bella called out, trying not to moan when Leah's soft lips latched onto the smooth column of her neck

"mom can we go to town,and go bowling?", it was drew. his deep voice shaking the door when he yelled in excitement.

"yes!have fun!", Bella giggled out, before pulling Leah's lips back to her own. they both remained lip locked until the sound of their SUV driving down the long dirt drive was long shifted slightly, so her body was positioned between Bella's, and effectively spreading her legs even more than they already were."don't tease me",Bella sighed over Leah's lips."fuck me..now!"

Leah didn't respond, instead with her free hand, she grabbed onto Bella's hip and pulled their lower bodies closer together. it was perfect aim, because Bella now had a raging hot and hard cock half way inside her. she shivered and wrapped her arms around Leah's neck, and her legs around her waist as she slowly sank deeper and deeper into Bella's tight velvet box..until their hips meet.

"Ready?", Leah asked huskily

Bella responded with a desperate and needy thrust into Bella the rest of the way, stopping briefly to savor the warmth she hadn't felt in two days.

"oh god... right there baby." Bella moaned loudly, tightening her grip around her wife and started to thrust in and out slowly. Bella let her hands wander around Leah's strong shoulders and back, purposely squeezing her muscles around Leah. Bella wasn't in the mood for slow. "fuck me Leah", she bit Leah's bottom lip with her canines, drawing a little bit of blood.

Leah starts moving faster and and harder "mmm you're so tight baby" , she growled, pushing up onto her hands, so she could see Bella's beautiful body, her toned and lightly tanned skin, that was now covered with a light sheet of sweat.

"fuck me... Harder... Faster" Bella moaned breathlessly ,meeting Leah thrust for thrust, moving her hips as fast as she could. Suddenly Leah flipped their positions so that Bella was now on top, with a wild grin Leah told Bella to, "fuck me, fuck my hard cock with your tight pussy"

Quickly adjusting to their new positions, Bella obliges and does exactly what Leah wants her to do. Bella starts to bounce on Leah. Leah was dazed with the amazing feeling,and watching her mates full and round breasts bouncing up and to be heard through the bedroom and the rest of the empty house was the sound of their slick skin slapping against each other,and the soft and wet sounds Bella's wet pussy was making every time she slammed down on Leah.  
Leah grunts and starts to massage Bella's clit making Bella moan and her body contract around, who groaned in response, struggling to hold back her own orgasm until Bella came first. And by Bella's frantic movements and the way her breathing spiked, Leah knew she wouldn't be waiting long.

"Fuck I'm gonna come!" Bella cries out, finally falling over the edge of the cliff, with Leah following right behind her, grunting her release. Both women help each other ride out their orgasms before slowing down to a complete stop, Bella was still lying on top of her alpha, who was still buried balls deep inside of her.

"I wanna do something else" Leah said after a moment of catching her breath. She move from beneath Bella, gently rolling her onto her back at the same time. Leah scooted down on the bed, spreading Bella's legs once more.

"What are you doing" Bella asks still recovering from her intense orgasm, watching Leah settling between her legs again with hooded eyes.

"I'm gonna make you squirt" Leah states earning a confused look from Bella which is replaced by a look of complete pleasure when Leah plunges two fingers in her and starts moving her hand up and down.

It doesn't take Bella's body long to get back in action. Leah's fingers found Bella's g-spot, starting to roughly massage the little button. And soon enough, she was squirting all over Leah's face "Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck!" Bella screams, making an echo through the entire estate. Thank goodness the kids weren't home.

Leah removes her fingers and begins to suck Bella's juices off them, and licking her lips trying to get as much as she could.

"God Bella you taste so good" Leah says and starts licking Bella's sensitive pussy,cleaning up the rest of the juices that were still leaking out.

"god baby I don't think I can take much more I can't even feel my legs" Bella giggles out. Leah doesn't respond, instead she plunges her tongue into Bella's pussy and rubs her clit with her thumb pad.

Bella tensed up immediately, her back arched high off the bed. She reached down, grabbing a handful of Leah's hair, pulling her closer. Not caring if her wife could breathe or not right now. "Oh... Leah that's it right there"

Leah switches her tongue and fingers,she wiggled her fingers around in Bella's soaking wet pussy and bit down on her clit as payback, causing Bella to explode in a fit of growls and moans that eventually turn into soft whimpers. Finally deciding her wife had enough for now, Leah licks Bella clean and slides up and kisses her.

Bella moaned, tasting herself on Leah's tongue. "I love you"

"and I love you", Leah smiles, shifting their positions once more so that Bella's head was resting on her chest, and she could hold her securely in her arms. Both women falling asleep with content smiles on their faces.

* * *

**woo...well it's 2 am I have no idea what I am doing up this time writing shit like this. I had help, Sam Winchesters love child helped out with this one, haha. anyway, continue or not? dunno. I might anyway, just for the hell of it. hope you enjoyed the opening act!**

**-MG**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back again, not a sex filled chapter. I'm sorry, lol. enjoy.**

* * *

"Drew that's not fair!you had three strikes in a freakin row!", Carly pouted, crossing her arms.

Drew and Jared looked at each other and laughed, their massive bodies shaking with laughter, causing the other teens there to look at them funny. Drew and Jared were 18 and looked identical except for their eyes..Drew had Leah's green eyes...while Jared had Bella's blue it easier to tell the two apart, both stood at 6 foot 7 and Bella's smile and skin tone. though they had shaggy dirty blonde hair...Drew kept his neat and tidy while Jared preferred the rough look.

Hunter was around 6 foot 3, with dark brown hair and dark, intense light greenish blue eyes. she was intense all around, she was quite stunning. her features were dark, but undoubtedly gorgeous. but most people don't really dare look at her, her glares make you feel like burying yourself 10 feet under, unless you knew her...but even then her siblings and closest friends, flinched at the wrath of her glare..except her mothers. they both rivaled her glare, she had a curvy body, and chiseled just like Leah's.

Reid was rather skinny actually...his muscles weren't really that big but they were solid and stood at 6 foot 5, with light blonde hair and bluish green eyes, Reid was also quiet like Hunter, but not in the intense type...he was just very quiet, but he was just as wild as the rest of his siblings.

and then there was Carly who was all Bella but she had blondish brown was wild and gorgeous. Carly was 6 foot even, second shortest in the family. she was a spitting image of Isabella actually. and her personality screamed caffeine addict when she was really just hyper.

Hunter rolled her eyes,"you suck at bowling Carly, get over it"

Carly glared at her older sister,"how about you-", she stopped suddenly.

"I what?",Hunter raised a brow,wondering what her younger sister was going to the creative reply never came, Carly took a deep breath then coughed slightly.

"damn that's sweet", she commented, trying to rub her aching nose.

"yeah",Reid agreed,"what the hell is that?!"

the others quickly forgot their bowling game when they realized what that scent .Hunters phone went off, she picked it up instantly."Sam..."

"are your mothers with you, they aren't answering their phones",Sam said. He sounded angry.

Hunter shook her head, her siblings standing around her now, listening in on the conversation."no, whats wrong?Sam we smell vampires..very strong and close by", Hunter said quietly

Sam growled,"we know. the Cullens are back...the ones we told you about. they are at the old treaty line...do you think your parents will be able to be there in 10 minutes?"

"yes. we all will",Hunter growled. ending the call and putting her phone in her pocket.

Jared spoke first,"Drew and I will go get our parents...you guys meet the others at the treaty line"

they all quickly agreed and left the bowling alley quickly at human pace, Drew and Jared got in the truck and drove home breaking the speed limit while the others ran to the treaty line. Drew skidded to a stop when arriving home. They both ran up the stairs,and opened the door. Thanking whatever gods, that both their parents were passed the hell out and not having sex like they were earlier.

Drew and Jared looked at each other grinning, being the goofballs they were they jumped on the bed and started yelling...it didnt take long before both of them were up,irritated no doubt.

"what the hell are you two doing?",Bella growled,rubbing the sleep from her the sheet to her body.

Drew cleared his throat,getting off the bed and looking away,"the wolves called. the Cullens are back...we smelled them at the alley...and now they are at the treaty line. and Sam is requesting your presence others are already there"

Leah nodded,blurring into their closet without a word, Bella sighed."go, tell them 5 minutes"

the boys nodded and hightailed it out the back door. Bella got up and put on tight dark blue shirt and khaki shorts. Leah came out in basically the same thing, except her shirt was black. before leaving they kissed and took each others hand and they ran out of the house.

"why do you think they are back?", Bella asked, jumping over a fallen tree with Leah, not even winded.

Leah frowned,"i dont know...but i have a feeling things will get interesting around here soon...real soon."

they both broke through the trees into the treaty line clearing. Bella and Leah went to stand with their own family...still holding hands. the red head vampire seemed to have a staring problem towards Bella, he was practically drooling venom.

Leah noticed this and growled,"what the fuck are you looking at leech?!", she snarled stepping in front of her mate,blocking his view. it startled the boy out of whatever fantasy he was having, but his embarrassment was quickly replaced with anger and he glared at Leah for a moment before staring hard at the ground.

the blonde male,with the kind smile cleared his throat."I'm sorry for just dropping in like this, we have decided to come back to forks.I see there is a new family in town as well?"

Bella smiled, stepping from around Leah. at her side once again,ignoring her warning snarl."yes...we have been here for a while,so we arent exactly _new_. I am Isabella...the archon of this pride...and this is Leah, our alpha.", Bella still held that charming smile on her face,it seemed to make the situation less turned slightly, to her children."these are our children...our twins Drew and Jared", she indicated to the two giants,who were bigger than Emmett each by a mile and wore grins on their faces,arms crossed,"our son Reid,and our two daughters...Hunter and Carly". when she finished, she seemed proud of herself and smiled at Leah,who couldn't help but smile hating vampires, Isabella was probably the only one who could tolerate them...to an extent.

"its nice to meet you all",Carlisle said sincerely then went to introduce is own family though the Jareau's already knew who each of them that was over...he looked at Sam,"I take our treaty is still the same yes?"

"no",he said."the Jareau family have taken over your territory Cullens. And quite frankly we like them better than you..."

the blonde female,Rosalie snarled and stepped forward causing the wolves to crouch low."Carlisle, there is no more treaty!",she snarled harshly,"we can attack them,just like they can us!"

Alice who was quiet the entire time scoffed,"hello...do you not see the backup?we have to just settle elsewhere"

Leah looked at Bella and nodded,"actually!",Bella said loud and casually, calling everyone's attention,"since we now own your old property ...perhaps you would be willing to strike a deal with us?"

"please...call me Carlisle and yes that would be wonderful"

"only friends are on first name bases, . and we are not friends.",Bella said sweetly, a genuine smile still on her face.

Sam chuckled,"we will leave you to it then",with that he and his back was silent for a moment before Leah spoke,for the first time since snapping at the red head vamp, Edward.

"Cullens...this land that was once yours is ours now. so here is the deal...you obviously don't cross that ridge...or the wolves will tear you-"

"i think we already know that _pup_",Rosalie spat glaring daggers at Leah."we were here before you,remember"

"Rosalie",Esme scolded

Hunter hissed,"watch it bitch", Rosalie met Hunters eyes and for the first time ever,Rosalie's glare faltered a bit...and it shocked the hell out of the Cullens. Rosalie recovered quickly and hissed back but didn't say anything else.

"As I was saying. don't cross the ridge...do whatever it was you leeches do before this land became ours."

"just stay away from our home",Hunter snarled glaring at Rosalie.

"don't worry about that dog,"Rosalie hissed back.

Jared bristled at being called a dog,for the second time in 5 minutes."you must be a real blonde if you cant tell between a dog and a-"

"that's enough!", Bella snapped. "stop making this situation worse than it already is, damn it!", her smile was now gone and it was replaced with a frown..to be honest, the vampires didn't think she would ever stop smiling. Though seeing her mean side, no matter how brief..they preferred her smiling."if that is all Cullens...we will be on our way"

"wait!",Esme called, stopping them."we would at least like to get to know our neighbors...would you consider coming over for dinner?"

Bella and Leah looked at each other, not believing that this vampire was inviting them to dinner..Leah squinted her eyes,"just stay with in great distance of our home bloodsuckers. good bye"

Sensing that the awkward meeting was over, Jared and Reid jumped over the ridge and were immediately tackled by a white wolf and russet colored wolf immediately. Alice almost shrieked in surprise and horror. Jared popped up with a wild look in his eyes,"woooo! Jacob you bitch,don't run!", shifting into his black lion, he went for a chase with Reid in jaguar form right on his heels. by the time the Cullens faced the remaining family...they were gone. Leaving them curious and full of questions.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Lol, chapter 3 might be up today. If i get a couple reviews, if not. whatever. I'll just post whenever I wanna.:) nah.**

**-MG**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alrighty guys, I am back. I had fun writing this chapter. also, FYI...the vampires in my stories, don't sparkle, and they can eat food if they want to...though it is optional. anyway, on with it the reading! woo!**

* * *

The very next morning, Monday morning to be exact...Isabella was up before anyone in the house. After going out for a run...she came back,showered and prepared a breakfast feast for her family. It wasn't until 7 when everyone began waking up and tittering around their large home. Leah was the first one to come down stairs and into the kitchen.

"good morning beautiful",Leah kissed Bella's cheek and stole a piece of bacon and grabbed a plate. going to the table

Bella smiled, drinking her tea."good morning fat ass"

Leah laughed and began piling on her plate, just as their kids ran downstairs to eat. Isabella took a step back, not feeling hungry at all. she finished off her tea before going upstairs to slip between the cool sheets in the middle of the king sized bed she shared with Leah. she was halfway asleep when the kids left for school, and Leah came up to check on her.

"Isabella,honey?are you okay?", Bella could hear the concern in her mates voice.

Bella nodded,"yes..I am just tired. Not getting enough sleep babe."

Leah hesitated with the last of her buttons on her dark red shirt, thinking about calling Sue to let her know she wasn't coming in today."do you want me to stay with you?"

"No, go to the restaurant Leah, I'll be okay I promise."

Leah was a manager at the Clearwater restaurant just out side of the rez, it was quite popular. People drove out of Seattle just to eat there. some of the wolves worked there as well, it was easy for them all to work there. sue Clearwater was part of the tribe..she knew their sudden leave was necessary. and they wouldn't be fired.

"are you pregnant?",Leah asked excitedly, "think that's why you haven't been getting any sleep lately?"

Bella opened her eyes,laughing softly."If I was, you'd be the first to know"

Leah crawled onto the bed hovering over Bella, and kissed her wife passionately. Reluctantly, Bella broke the kiss after a few minutes pulling back an inch or two."better go...before you're late"

Leah rolled her eyes ,nodding."I love you"

"I love you too",Bella kissed her once more before closing her eyes and let the sleep take over her.

Leah got off the bed. She stood at the foot of the bed for a while...then she made sure Bella was tucked in before leaving. Leah got into their pitch black,dark tinted Audi a7 and took off.

* * *

Carly tugged on her sisters arm,"oh come on!please!please!mom won't lemme go if one of you guys don't come with me,I need new clothes Hunter!",she pleaded as they walked down the hallway. aware of being watched by the too curious for their own good vampires,but not caring one bit.

Hunter scoffed,looking down at her sister."new clothes?!Carly what happened to the clothes you bought two months ago_?_"

Carly looked at her like she grew a third eye,"I need new clothes,Hunter. are you coming or not?"

Hunter glared then sighed,"fine. ONLY...if we get to stop by Barnes and Noble"

"Deal",Carly grinned. then the first bell rang and the two headed for history with Mr. Banes.

-lunch-

The Cullen's were already in the cafeteria when the Jareau's entered. Each sibling piled their plates high with food and sat down and began eating.

Jared began to hum to himself before signing out loud. Reid elbowed him to shut up,"dude..stop singing Tina Turner"

Jared grinned,pushing his empty tray away."sorry...I was bored in Banners and was listening to my iPod."

Hunter snorted,finishing her apple."that's why you're flunking pre-cal. Stupid. Mom is gonna kill you"

"unless Leah gets to you first",Drew threw in, right before he shoved a spoon full of school enchilada's and rice in his mouth. Hunter was shocked he didn't choke already. It didn't even look like he was chewing his food.

Jared blew his siblings off with a shrug,"I have all semester...don't worry"

"Don't graduate",Reid warned,"mom will do far worse than last time". the table was quiet,all thinking about the time Jared didn't graduate because he blew off school.

Jared blinked,"do they have tutors here?"

They laughed at him, drawing the attention from a few students.

_"Drew Jareau is so hot...I wonder if he will go to the spring dance with me_". No doubt that was Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory. Yet again this year, being the skanks they were.

Carly rolled her eyes,"Jessica Stanley is the biggest skank in this state"

Hunter snorted,"and how would you know that?"

"oh please, her legs are so far apart they have different zip codes!", she exclaimed as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "I will bet you two years worth of shopping trips, she has to have two tampons in every month because her cooch is the size of the grand canyon...what?!...don't look at me like that, you know what I'm talking about!"

There was a booming laugh from across the cafeteria, they turned to see Emmett Cullen laughing his ass off and the other Cullen's were trying to keep straight faces.

"I lost my appetite",Hunter said, still chuckling at her sister."see you guys later", the tigress stood with her tray, and began walking to the door once she dumped her tray off.

"Wait!",Carly called after Hunter,getting up with her own tray,"we need to make a plan to get mom to give us her credit card!", she cried,also going out the door. Her heels click clacking away to catch up to her sister.

Reid raised a brow,"I don't know why our parents tried to get her to get shopaholic counseling"

Drew shook his head,"who buys a whole line of sweet face clothing?and buys out saxs fifth ave, and-"

"I was being sarcastic man."

Just then the bell rang, Drew growled...he was trying the shovel the last of his food into his mouth, ignoring the fact that everyone else were packing up and going to their afternoon classes. Reid shook his head, pretending to be ashamed.

"come on fat ass, we are gonna be late for class"

"gowfftouffmeh"

Jared and Reid looked at each other, "you?"

Jared shook his head, "not a clue", he looked at his twin, "learn to inhale faster man, this is just ridiculous."

Flicking his brothers off, Drew grabbed his backpack still chewing like a mad man, going to the exit.

"your tray bro?", Reid called after him, but Drew kept walking. With a shrug, his brothers followed after him.

* * *

Bella just couldn't sleep. It was quiet in the house, nice and cool, it was clean...so what the hell was the problem? With a loud sigh, Bella threw the sheets off her body and sat up running her hands through her hair. She stood and walked over to their bedroom window, that had a beautiful view of the forest...and unfortunately the vampires home as well. It was in a great distance from their own home, and no human would have seen it...but Bella wasn't human. She hated that she could see it, she suddenly wish they tore that house down when they had the chance.

With another frustrated sigh, Isabella put on some clothes, just some simple grayish black yoga pants, lime green Nike running shoes, with a lime green Nike shirt. She went downstairs and made a grocery list of everything they didn't have on stock in the house. By the time Bella finished, her grocery list was two pages long.

At the the Sam's club store, Isabella was nearly done shopping. She was stuck in the beer isle...until her nose started to burn, she didn't even have to look around. The smell was so strong, she knew the vampire was no more than 10 feet away from her.

"Why good afternoon Isabella."

Bella tensed slightly, "_Mrs. Jareau"_, she slowly looked over to...Esme Cullen. The vampire was perfect,hair was perfect, skin was perfect, smile, clothes...everything was just perfect, and if the Archon didn't have such a sharp nose, she would even say their smell was perfect.

Esme smiled sweetly, "Yes I'm sorry, Mrs. Jareau...how are you today?"

Bella shrugged, "I could do without somethings. Yourself?", the were-cat mother wasn't too happy about trading pleasantries with the vampire, for the sake of publicity to the small town people watching them...and they were always being watched.

Esme who was still smiling, wasn't too aware of the fact they were being watched by the other mothers who had the day off, or were just stay at home, she was happy the were-cat was not being hostile. "I am fine, thank you. I am really hoping that we can be friends sometime in the future, dear."

Isabella restrained from rolling her eyes, she turned back to the beer selections and picked up two 24 cases of killian's, beer and put them in her basket. Then turned to address the vampire once again, "Don't get your hopes up, Mrs. Cullen. We don't like your kind, we are only letting you stay to be polite...no, I lied...you actually get to stay by default...since you did have the land before we took over. So please, stop with the niceness...it's creepy."

Bella almost felt bad when she saw the hurt look on Esme's face, but she quickly remembered that vampires were _excellent _actors. She glanced at the vampires groceries briefly, nothing but diet food. She made eye contact with Esme once more, "If there is nothing else...don't you ever approach me again unless it is about business.", Bella smiled sweetly, "have a lovely day, Mrs. Cullen.", The Archon turned on her heel and left the vampire standing in the middle of the beer isle.

* * *

The Jareau kids were sitting in gym class, not really participating. After seeing them just dominate everyone in the entire class, the coach just had them sit out so the other kids would have a chance to earn a grade at least. As usual, Carly was talking about the latest gossip...

"so, you guys hear yet?"

Hunter sighed audibly, not looking up from her _OK!_ Magazine, "Hear what? That you never shut up?"

Reid snickered, Carly growled softly at both of them. "_No._..Chief Swan has a daughter!"

"and?", Hunter drily asked

"_and_, she is moving here!"

"and?", Hunter repeated, turning the page.

Carly opened her mouth to respond, then closed it again...in truth, she didn't have an answer. "I hate you, you never let me have fun"

Drew chuckled, nudging his little sister playfully. "what's her name?"

Carly smiled, glad someone cared. She stuck her tongue out at Hunter who still wasn't paying her any attention, Carly looked at her big bro with a smile. "Well her name is Emily Swan, she is moving here from LA...I think she is arriving tomorrow or Wednesday."

Drew nodded, "cool, didn't even know he had a kid...as many tickets he gave me and Hunter, I didn't think he had a life"

Reid snorted, dropping his head back to look up at Drew. "Speaking of tickets, think we can score some Selena Gomez tickets next weekend?"

Everyone stared at him, even Hunter took the time from her educational reading to look at him. Reid blushed, and cleared his throat, sitting up a little bit and turned around. "What? She's hot?"

"Bro...just no", Jared chuckled,shaking his head, "Hell no"

Hunter smirked, "you wanna go see the wiggles while you're at it?"

"I heard Dora the explorer was going on ice, you think she's hot too?"

"_Delicioso!", _Drew and Jared fell on each other laughing, practically shaking the entire bench they were sitting on, even Hunter was laughing.

"Don't worry about those ass hats.",Carly ruffled his hair with a smile, "I'll go with you, she is kinda cute.", she giggled seeing Reid blush even more, luckily he was saved from further teasing because the bell rang. He almost ran out the building to the parking lot, his face red as a tomato.

* * *

**ahhh the joys of having siblings. ahah**

**Poor Esme...but don't worry, drama is coming soon. don't you worry, this was just a fun chapter. I wanted you to get a feel of the Jareau kids, they remind you of someone? huh huh? haha. **

**Emily Swan...you know I just made that shit up, originally yes...it was supposed to be Angela Weber, but I just scratched that. anyway, until next time.**

**-MG**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coolio so I know it's been a few days, since I last updated...I don't really have an excuse...so...anyway, this chapter is short compared to what I usually dish out. If you read BF, you know exactly what I am talking about. This chapter may seem random to you, trust me it is not. you will see soon. enjoy.:)**

* * *

Some how a dinner for her family, turned into a feast because the la push pack invaded her home and kitchen. When Leah came home, she had company...10 deep, at first Bella was slightly annoyed, but she couldn't stay annoyed for very long, she liked to cook and they liked to eat and she got the greatest feedback every time, so it worked out. As they sat at their dinner table that barely fit everyone, and some people had to pull in extra chairs, Bella noticed that her daughter Hunter was unusually quiet and she seemed out of it. Bella didn't want to call her out on it in front of everyone, because she knew her daughter was a very private person especially when it came to her emotions. So she let it be for now, but she kept a very close eye on Hunter just in case she tried to sneak off and mope.

It wasn't until late when the wolves finally realized they needed to get out and go home...with the help of Bella that is, she was nice...but when it was time to get out, it was time to get the hell out. Now that the house was empty of the wolves, it didn't seem so crowded. It was quiet, and everyone was doing their own thing in their rooms or somewhere in the house, Bella went back into the kitchen to finish up washing the rest of the dishes, no one really helped her with it because they knew it was one of those few peaceful moments she could have to herself aside from hunting for that craving of raw meat...which came and went on a weekly basis for them all. Bella was so lost in thought,she didn't hear anyone come into the kitchen until that person hopped onto the counter next to the sink.

Bella smiled at her oldest daughter, "Hi honey"

"Hey mom"

There was a short pause, Bella wasn't sure what Hunter wanted..she suspected she wanted to talk, but didn't know how. She was just like Leah...she was probably waiting for her mom to start things off, but Bella said nothing. She finished up with the dishes, briefly ignoring her daughter so she could think about what the hell could be bothering her which could be a number of things...and she still had no idea where to start on what could be bothering her. It's been decades since they had a _real_ talk like they were about to have right now.

Setting the dishrag aside, Bella smiled at Hunter. "Wanna go for a run? It might help you relax?"

Hunter shrugged,and jumped down off the counter mumbling,"I guess, if you want", she brushed by the shorter woman and headed for the backdoor. Bella rolled her eyes, and followed after her.

Hunter and Bella ran through the dark forest in their cat forms, side by side about 50 feet or so from one another, it was as if they were racing to some unknown destination. Neither were-cats were sure on how long they ran for as they came into in a very secluded area that had a water fall, the moon was full tonight and it made the water look blue...and alive. Bella stopped, but Hunter kept running and took a giant leap into the air, and going in head first into the water.

Bella scoffed, shifting back to her human form and sat down at the edge of the pond, she slipped her feet into the water and was shocked to find it extremely warm and was the one for water like the rest of her family, she liked to be dry if she could help it. Hunter finally emerged, in her human form as well and swam to where her mother was sitting, and sat next to her as well. Decades ago Hunter never wanted to see any of her family members naked, it was embarrassing but now she was used to it and half the time she wasn't aware of it anymore... like now.

"So tell me what's on your mind?", Bella asked, still staring out at the water, it was beautiful especially with the moon being this bright tonight. She and Leah would definitely be christening this place soon...very soon.

"Do you think I will ever find love?", Hunter asked after a very long pause.

Bella blinked and looked at her daughter carefully, "Of course I do,honey. Why do you ask that?"

Hunter took a deep breath, leaning back on her hands, eyes unfocused and staring ahead, "well you and mom have been married since forever...you two are soooo old...", Bella cleared her throat, but Hunter continued on, "I just want to know if I will ever get that...you both are so happy...I want to be happy like that too."

Humming the Archon nodded in understanding, "I see...well you know your mother and I want you to be happy right? We want you all to be happy"

"I am happy mom-"

"No you're not, not at all...maybe...", Bella stopped and sighed, "maybe you just need to get out on your own for a while, you have more than enough in your account to travel the world...meet new people that _we _don't know...get some love interests, and who knows...you may find your mate while out there."

"I don't think it's such a good idea...me being out on my own like that...I mean what if something happens...like I lose control or something?"

"It won't unless you let it happen", Bella sighed again, "Hunter, we raised you right. We taught you everything we know, and we do know a lot, okay? You will be fine, if you don't want to go...then don' 's okay.", Isabella wasn't used to seeing her normally confident daughter so...distressed.

"I don't want to leave you guys though..."

"Then you don't want to be happy."

"But I do!", Hunter growled, looking at her mom in frustration. "But I don't want to leave you guys either. It would be selfish wouldn't it?"

Bella shifted, pulling her feet out of the water. She reached out and cupped her cheek with her left hand. "Honey...no, it wouldn't be selfish at all. To be honest, I'm shocked you haven't left sooner to just...discover yourself. Never be afraid to do what you want, you will always be apart of this family no matter what."

"What about-", Hunter started but was interrupted yet again.

"Don't worry about her, I will talk to her. And she will be fine with it, I can be very persuasive you know", Bella winked, smirking mischievously.

Hunter made a face at her mom, "I'd rather not know the details...the sound effects are enough", both were-cats shared a short laugh. Bella turned back to the pond with a content smile, thinking about her other children...wondering if they would like to go and explore as well. "but seriously mom...thanks for the support"

Bella nodded, "No need to thank me, but...you're welcome...do you know when you want to leave?"

There was a small pause, "next week maybe? I want to start off in Italy..."

Bella looked over with a look Hunter couldn't read, "Why Italy?"

Hunter shrugged, " I don't know, I just feel like I should go there first...is something wrong?", the young were-cat didn't receive an answer right away, "Mom?"

Bella blinked slowly, "The Volturi are in Italy Hunter...be careful". Bella's first instinct was to just forbid Italy all together, but she refrained from doing so. She trusted her daughter to be careful, she and Leah trained them well over the decades.

"I will mom, I promise I will."

Bella sighed loudly, standing up with Hunter following suit. Without thinking, Hunter pulled the shorter woman into a tight hug. She didn't know how to thank her mom enough for being so supportive of this, because she knew it was rare and often unheard of for a pack/pride member to separate for a length of time. The la push boys never went past Seattle...ever, so Hunter knew she was privileged.

Bella pulled away first, "Will you be staying here for a while?", Hunter nodded looking back at the water, she planned on going for another swim before going home. "Okay,well I'm heading back...gotta start working on your mama", the Archon joked.

"I hope she goes with it"

"Oh she will trust me, but she isn't the one you have to worry about.",Bella called over her shoulder, walking back to the tree line.

"what do you mean?"

Bella laughed, looking at her oldest daughter once more. "Carly", was all she said before she shifted into her snow leopard form and took off into the night, leaving Hunter with a wide eyed look on her face by the pond.

* * *

**I will have a few more up this week, and hopefully those chapters will be longer than this one...though..I wonder what's in Italy and how the family will react to hearing that one of their own is leaving?**

**Oh gosh the drama is slowly starting to unravel...but no worries...when Emily Swan gets here, which is in the next chapter. Well just stayed tuned Ladies and Gents. Nighty Night! and Review? Please and thank ya!**

**-MG**


	5. Chapter 5

**damn...it's been way too long right?! now don't worry, i have officially mapped out this story on paper,and on my tablet. cool apps for great imaginations! anyway,on with the story.**

* * *

It's been a week since Hunter and her mother talked. Hunter was a little worried that Leah might have been a pissed that she wanted to leave and would order her to stay put, but to her surprise the alpha hadn't said a negative word to her...in fact, Leah hasn't said a word to Hunter yet. She barely even looked at her oldest daughter, but she could her them arguing over it at night when they left the house to go for a 'run'...all of them could hear Leah and Bella yelling at each other, and they wouldn't be surprised if the neighborhood vampires did as well.

Now it was Tuesday morning and well...it was going better than the last couple of mornings in the Jareau home, even though Carly was still giving her sister the cold shoulder, it was starting to thaw out just a little bit.

The only person who wasn't giving Hunter the weird shoulder was her mother, Bella. Her siblings didn't understand her reasoning for leaving, yet...or maybe they just never will. Leah seemed to just be against the whole damn thing for a reason no one, but Bella knew about. Hunter felt as if it was just her against the world, but she was doing what was best for her. She wanted to be happy, and if it meant having to leave her family for a short time, then she was going to do so.

Leah had long gone off to work, and her siblings were already gone for school. Bella asked her daughter to stay behind. So Hunter sat in the den with a car magazine in her hand, barely paying any attention to it. A couple of minutes later her, Bella entered the room with two duffel bags packed a little past their limits in each hand, she also had a black leather bag slung over her right shoulder.

Hunter sat the magazine off to the side, and stood. "Mom? What's all this?"

Bella sighed, dropping the bags next to her boot clad feet,tossing the backpack into hunters arms. "Taking you to the airport. Listen, we both know that...Leah and I are the only ones who understand what you're feeling right now...and even though you mother is in denial about it...you have my blessing."

Hunter looked at her mother confused, "mom, what are you talking about?"

Bella just smiled, shrugging. "You'll figure it out soon baby, I promise. So...Italy?"

Hunter bite her bottom lip nervously, nodding her head. "Yes ma'am."

Bella nodded, gesturing to the black bags. "Let's go then before you miss your flight."

"you already booked my flight?"

" get your shit, girl. You have a plane to catch!"

Hunter couldn't help but laugh, getting her bags and following after her mom.

* * *

As Hunter packed her bags into the trunk of her moms white F12 Berlinetta Ferrari, she couldn't help but keep glancing at the home she was about to temporarily leave behind.

"You'll be back sooner than you think, honey."

Hunter tried to smile but she just closed the trunk and got in the car. Bella smiled and got in the car, revving the engine before flooring it out onto the main road like a bat out of hell.

* * *

Drew and Jared were sitting in math class bored as hell, sitting in the back literally right behind the glaring blonde ice queen vampire. Neither twin were really paying attention to anything the teacher was saying or writing on the board.

"So...why do ya think mom asked Hunter to stay home today?", Jared leaned to the side, near his brother and whispering.

Drew shrugged his broad shoulders. "I dunno man, why you think our moms are fighting every night?"

Jared sighed loudly, groaning too. Some of the students looked their way curiously. Trying to smile and get cool points, Jared just went back his drawing. "Maybe she is gonna be like batman and go on a journey to find her inner strength or some shit"

"Maybe her inner alpha?"

Drew and Jared shared a look, neither of the were cats aware that the vampire in front of them was hanging onto their every word and storing that information somewhere safe and deep inside her mind.

* * *

"Jesus mom! Are we late for my flight?!", Hunter yelled, gripping her backpack tightly. Listening to the blaring horns all around them as her mom broke traffic law after traffic law. She briefly wondered if the woman still even had her license and if it was up to date. Bella smiled, and looked down at her phone as if she wasn't going over 100 mph on a crowded highway.

"Nope, 3 hours to spare. Oh there's our exit!", Bella crossed five lanes and cut off a van, moments away from clipping the water barrels and ignoring the horn blaring after her.

Hunter took a lot of deep breaths, she liked fast...but not in a vehicle...not with Bella driving. Now she remembered why it was Leah who did most of the driving. Hunter just closed her eyes and prayed that they would get to the airport soon, very soon.

Bella on the other hand was perfectly at ease, she pulled into the parking lot across from the airport, laughing when Hunter practically jumped out of the car before Bella could even put it in park. Both women each took a duffel bag and walked quietly to the shuttle stop. The ride to the airport was short, comfortable and quiet. Hunter was excited and scared at the same time, this is what she wanted...but she wasn't sure how to go about it all. Sure she could adjust to being in different environments and being around different people. But could she handle being without her family for such a long time?

Since Bella purchased the ticket a week ago, they were able to just drop off her duffel bags and pick up her ticket. "Wow...first class. Thanks,mom. Wonder what that's like."

Bella and Hunter made their way through the airport with graceful ease, and found two empty seats near the terminal desk, still had ample time til Hunter's departure.

"So", Bella started crossing her legs at the knee,leaning back in the uncomfortable airport seat, "What's really in Italy?"

"I don't know mom, I really don't. I just have this feeling something is important there and I need to go there...who knows, I might be home sooner than you think."

Bella shrugged, "Baby, take as long as _you _need."

"Do you really think leaving now is such a good idea, I mean with everyone upset and not understanding and all you know?"

"I understand exactly what you're talking about, but do you really want to wait for everyones approval? Yes they are family,forever and out, but Hunter...you make your own decisions. I'm just helping you out. Cause I am the best mom a kid can have."

"That's true, but I do have one question...does Leah know we are here?"

Bella smiled, eyes twinkling. "Sure."

Hunter didn't believe her, but she didn't ask anymore questions. She wasn't sure she wanted to know what kind of heat her mom was about to take later.

* * *

It was lunch time, and the Jareau siblings were getting worried since Hunter hasn't shown up for school yet...they may not have understood their sisters weird behavior lately, but they still loved her and were starting to worry that something had happened to her, but they all knew if something did happen to their sister...one of their parents would put out a hunt for blood.

Carly sighed, pushing her tray of fries away almost tipping it over. "I'm calling mom"

Reid shook his head,pulling the tray of fries closer to him. "tried it already, no answer."

"think somethin' is wrong?", Jared asked, moving some of his hair out of his eyes.

Drew shook his head, stuffing his face with mystery meat burger. "Mmsftdfftty"

Carly rolled her eyes, just then her cell phone rang. It was Leah, "Hey ma"

"Carly do you know where you mother is?"

Carly's brothers all looked up, food now forgotten. "Uh no...? Hunter was the last one with her when we left this morning"

Leah sighed, "Is your sister there with you? Ask her where Isabella is, I need to talk to her right now."

Carly bit the corner of her lip nervously, "uhm...Hunter is here ma...she uh...uhm...she stayed home with mom this morning...after you went to work...then the rest of us came to school."

there was agitated silence from Leah's end, and poor Carly couldn't do anything but hold the phone to her ear. "Goddamn it Bella!", Leah growled before the line went dead.

Carly slowly put her phone down on the table, swallowing softly...she didn't know what to say and neither did her brothers. But one thing was certain, they won't be getting any sleep in that house tonight.

* * *

**I do owe you guys so much more, but thanks for all the reviews, favs and follows! and for waiting it out, lol. also...I would go back and edit...but i'm so lazy i don't even wanna do it anymore...i just do it as i go these days. **

**anyway, lemme know what you guys think? think Bella was wrong or right for what she did? I think...a mother does what she has to do. it'll make more sense once we start rollin. **

**see ya'll soon. **

**-MG**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright you guys, here it is. I am not completely satisfied with this chapter, but you got some answers...and you got some more questions. i hope you guys enjoy this one.!**

* * *

After seeing Hunter off, after a slight delay with the flight. Bella checked her phone, which she purposely had on silent. She missed 40 calls, 18 unread texts and half a dozen missed voicemails. All from Leah, with a sigh and small smile Bella tried not to think about the fight coming her way when she got back home. She knew what she did was right, and she would keep to her decision.

Getting back to her car, Isabella decided to take the long way home with the most traffic. She knew the longer she took to get home, the more agitated her mate would become but the Archon needed time to prepare herself. More so than she already has anyway.

* * *

Mean while at the Cullen manor, the Cullen kids were sitting in the living room while the head figures were out hunting...amongst other things. Emmett and Jasper were playing grand theft auto 5 online,while Rosalie was sitting in a single chair browsing through an old magazine that was just lying around. Edward and Alice were playing chess...Rosalie wasn't sure if that was a real game or not, they were both cheating before it even got started.

"We aren't cheating Rose", Edward chuckled, glancing over at his blonde sister, "Even if I wanted to cheat...I doubt Britney spears could help me"

Alice giggled, "But you have to admit, Baby one more time is a good song..."

Emmett made a face, still staring intently at the TV. Then he chuckled,"Hey Eddie...think your girlfriend likes Britney spears too? She seems the type."

Edward growled, moving a chess piece. "Don't call me that...and Emily is not my girlfriend, she just sits next to me in biology class."

"Oh yeah, because from what I heard...you were more interested in her than biology bro"

"Emmett!", Edward hissed, glancing at Rosalie but it was too late...

"Edward you know can't get close to her."

Edward sighed loudly, turning in his chair to look at Rosalie, "I didn't ask for your input, but don't worry...I know what I'm doing okay? I just want to get to know her better..."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with you not being able to read her mind will it?", Jasper asked casually from the sofa, still thumbing down buttons on the x-box controller. His question was casual...and suspiciously messy.

Rosalie's eyes snapped to Edward in alarm, her magazine long forgotten. "Wait what? You can't read her mind?"

Edward half sighed and half growled, "No I can't, but I can read _your _mind." he turned in his seat once again and glared at his blonde sister.

Rosalie's eyes narrowed, her eyes focused on Edward's but both were well aware of their siblings watching and listening with confusion. "What are you getting at Edward?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about...didn't know you had a thing for stripes sis."

Rosalie's eyes widened a little bit at that, "Just be...careful brother." she forced out through gritted teeth, standing up. "I'm going to the garage. Don't bother me.", she took one last look at Edward's smug face. _Fucker._

Emmett stood, game some what forgotten, "Wait babe? I thought we had a date tonight?", he wiggled his eyebrows with a grin.

"Play with yourself Emmett", Rosalie snapped opening the front door.

"But you promised!", he whined, but the front door slamming shut was his only answer. "Man...ever since we got back to this town, she's been holding out."

Edward just snickered, but kept to himself...trying to figure out how to dupe Alice...right.

* * *

Bella arrived to forks around evening time because being in traffic just wasn't long enough, so she stopped off and did a little shopping...had a quick bite to eat...at olive garden. Finally, she decided to just quit stalling and go home. She was tired, and she didn't really feel up for a fight but she knew it was inevitable no matter what she did. Once she reached the 'Welcome to Forks' sign, she slowed down to 60 and went home.

She crept up their driveway, parking outside their garage. _Well let's get this over with._ She sighed, getting out of the car and making her way into her home. As soon as she walked through the door, she half expected Leah to be in her face immediately...but nope, nothing of the sort...instead the smell of boudin hit her nose. It was her favorite thing in the world to eat, and given her current situation...she was immediately on alert. She went into the kitchen,not seeing the kids anywhere but she could hear them all in the house somewhere. Leah was in the kitchen, eating quietly. Another plate next to her, full of mini boudin links.

"Welcome home, sit. Eat.", Leah didn't even look at her mate, she just continued to stare at her food.

"I'm not playing this game, you're upset...I can feel it, so vent already Lee."

Leah looked up finally, green eyes meeting blue. "**Eat.**"

Bella raised a brow, feeling the alpha commands power roll over her body but not quite touching her like it should. And really it never does. Leah sighed in frustration, shoving her plate away across the counter. "I'm trying...trying to give you the benefit of the doubt here, Isabella. I just don't understand...why...I don't know where to fucking begin with you right now."

Bella crossed her arms, slowly moving around the kitchen so that their kitchen counter separated them. "Well let me help you...I willingly went behind your back, purchased Hunter's plane ticket...packed her shit, took her to the airport...kept her company...gave her a _private _account so you wouldn't sabotage her journey...then I came home. The end."

Leah slammed her fist on the counter, startling the eavesdroppers upstairs, but Bella was used to her wife's temper. "God damn it Bella what gave you the right to interfere?! I told you I would handle it when the time was right."

Bella laughed in disbelief, "I have every right as a mother to put my child first before anything else, including your fears. The time was right, it was way past that point. And when she comes back I will tell her everything about being an alpha, because you know she _will _come back with questions...we both know why she went to Italy..."

there was a tense silence as Leah slowly removed herself from the bar stool, "How can you even teach her about being an alpha when you don't even embrace it yourself? But you just sit there and claim the title of Archon. Huh?!", Leah snorted,"I am the head of this pride! I make the decisions, not you!", she yelled, stalking around the counter.

"_Mom is an alpha?holy shit", _Jared whispered upstairs, but both women in the kitchen barely heard his remark.

Isabella was casually following her wife's footsteps...backwards. "I chose to be a mother instead...someone had to do it."

Leah stopped, "what are you trying to say? That I don't take care of my family? My pride?"

Bella rolled her eyes, still moving backwards. "I didn't say that, but our children didn't need to be raised with an iron fist all the time, a soft hand was needed to balance it out...and I made that sacrifice Leah. I chose not to be alpha for that very reason."

Leah stopped, running both hands through her hair. "Exactly! You are not the alpha, I am! I say who leaves and who stays. You understand me?"

"No. I don't." Bella growled, inching closer to Leah. "I am their mother, as are you. But I do have every right to help them if they asked for it. She asked for it, and I was the only goddamn person in this house to fucking listen to her!", she yelled, getting closer to Leah. "What kind of leadership is that?! You sit there and judge me for not stepping up, so let's judge you okay? A _responsible _alpha takes care of her pride members whether they _like it or not._ You didn't want her to leave because she has the alpha gene in her. I knew it, you knew it, and soon so will she."

"Isabella", Leah growled harshly in warning.

But her mate wasn't having it, nor was she trying to be too close to Leah because Bella was in the taller womans personal space now. "Don't Isabella me...you were being so selfish, always wanting to be the leader...simon says...you failed to realize how much you hurt her by ignoring her, how much you all hurt her with your ignorance. And I blame that on you!", Bella jabbed her finger into Leah's chest pushing hard, "You and your secrets cause our kids to nearly label their sister as a traitor to this pride because they simply don't know!"

Leah stared at Isabella in disbelief, "My secrets?! Our secrets! you can't just blame that on me!?"

Bella crossed her arms, shrugging nonchalantly. "Wasn't my job to tell, it was yours. Remember alpha?leader of this pride, do as I say not do as I do..", it was clear she was pushing her mates on purpose now, clear as day.

Leah's mouth was moving but no words came out, she was frustrated, she was angry and her panther wanted a chase with their mate,to wrestle...to reassert dominance. But Leah was trying to control those urges.

"Isabella...", something in Leah's voice changed, Isabella looked up into her wife's eyes, a shiver ran through Isabella's body when she how bright her green eyes were...without a word Isabella was out the backdoor with Leah right on her heels, both of them shifting at the same time. The chase was on.

* * *

**i might add more to this chapter, maybe. this fight aint over, lol. just the yelling and screaming is done...and man...do i feel sorry for the poor trees they will encounter...two alpha kitties duking it out. sss. oo.**

**also i am aware that the term alpha may not be right for a feline, but i want you all to be aware that it's the term for this story. lol. **

**see ya'll later.**

**-MG**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the support you guys! I hope you all enjoy this chapter.!:)**

* * *

Hunters plane touched down in Italy, it was a big time change for the tigress, it was around noon time here. And she was exhausted, it was a long flight, traveling half way across the world. It was hard leaving her mother at the terminal entrance, Hunter didn't want to let go. Even though Bella didn't cry, it was clear that she wanted to, Hunter saw pride, happiness and maybe just a hint of sadness in her moms blue eyes. But not fear, not hesitance or even regret for taking this risk.

That alone gave Hunter confidence to let her mother go, kiss her goodbye and board the plane with her trademark frown and glare set in place. She had no idea what was driving her to Italy but it had to be important if she could feel it down to her very soul. From her parents' stories, she knew it wasn't her mate pull, trouble or just calling out to her. No, it was no where near that...but she didn't know what else it could be. Both her parents seemed to know something, but neither were talking. The tigress figured it was a test of some sort, and she was determined to figure it out...and win.

After collecting her luggage, she went down to the lobby shocked to see an elderly man in his late 50's early 60's holding a sign with her name on it, he wore a simple pair of jeans, a white polo shirt with a bomber jacket and a pair of old running shoes. He looked a little homeless...he had a salt and pepper beard going on and a bald head...kinda looked like Morgan Freeman...just younger...more facial hair.

Hunter went to him cautiously, when the old man saw her, his beady black eyes twinkled with recognition and he smiled, Hunter was mildly surprised he had all his teeth.

"Hi", she said after a moment setting her bags down, she wasn't sure what to say after that so she just stared at him, waiting for him to fill in the blanks.

The man chuckled, shaking his head still sizing the tall girl up. "Just like your mother...only taller.", it was obvious he was talking about Isabella. "When we first met, she didn't know what to say either...wanted me to fill in the blanks.", he folded the sign up and tucked it under his arm, "Names Ernest..."

Hunter shook his offered hand slowly, "You knew my mom...uhm...which one?"

"Both of 'em...though, between you and me...I prefer working with Isabella. Hows she doin these days?", he gestured to her bags, turning away to walk away

Hunter adjusted her carry on backpack, then picked her luggage and followed after him, her long strides catching up to the rather quick old man easily. "She's fine, she actually...gave me a chance to be here. I figured she called you because she didn't trust me enough to be on my own right?"

Ernest just chuckled, leading Hunter out of the crowded airport easily, and to the parking lot. "Nah, she told me not to tell ya anythin', so I ain't gonna...but she did ask for a favor..."

Hunter frowned,rolling her eyes."to babysit me..I know"

" ya where ever ya wanna go..."

That is when Hunter noticed the very nice, and burgundy hummer Ernest lead her too, it was nice, it was big, it was easy on the eyes, solid...a bit inconspicuous too. "Thank you mom..."

Ernest smiled behind his beard, moving around the big truck to the drivers side, "Just like ya mama, girl."

* * *

The snow leopard ran towards a tall tree before leaping easily 15 feet into the air and catching a branch with her two front paws, momentarily escaping the panther that was right on her tail, securely on the branch and looking down...the white leopard searched for the panther, but she couldn't find it. It was as if it just disappeared and the moon not being out tonight didn't help matters what so ever either, but the stars were bright enough...shining a little light here and there.

The panther had been chasing the leopard around for miles, but the leopard being generally faster, the panther couldn't catch it's mate just by running after her. She had to use her mind,leopards...generally snow leopards were sneaky, and very very smart.

Leah quietly stalked through the shadows around the tree, avoiding the open area. Her green eyes were trained upwards, right on the beautiful leopard, sitting high up in the tree, seemingly to be casually looking down for something...for Leah. But it wasn't Leah she should be looking for, because Leah let her inner panther take control, no...Isabella should be looking for a top world predator that was targeting her...and Isabella running away, giving a chase...a hunt, if you will. Only fueled the panthers drive to take her, and take her hard. In the panthers mind, and partially Leah's as well...they both felt threatened with their mates actions, because she indirectly challenged them both...they felt as if they needed to stop this threat...not by death this time, but to re-establish who was top-cat, who was alpha...who really wore the pants.

Isabella shifted back to her human form, naked as the day she was born and sat down on the branch, legs swinging freely.

"I know you're down there, and that you can hear me...I know you're pissed off with me right now, but this is childish Leah! I don't want to fight you, and I am not challenging you.", Bella was still scanning the ground, she looked and sounded relaxed but her body was rigid and on high alert. "I did what was right for our daughter, and I will stick by it forever. And I'm sorry that your upset, but...I can't help that baby..."

Still nothing, no movement...no sound. Just nothing, Bella sighed and stood, walking to the edge of the branch, perfectly balanced. She knew what was coming next, unfortunately, it would be a battle for dominance...and if Leah wanted her to submit, Bella wasn't going to do it willing. The branch beneath her feet shook slightly, she almost missed it. Isabella didn't have to turn around, she knew who it was. Without a second thought, she leaped off to the side, just as the panther launched itself at her, and missing by inches.

Bella landed on the ground on all fours, back in her feline form. She looked up at the panther, and bared her teeth but she was really grinning.

_[Want me? Come and get me, baby.]. _The leopard took off, with the green eyed panther not too far behind.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Jareau manor, the were-cats were still sitting stunned in their media room upstairs. Carly and Jared sat next to each other on the L shaped leather sofa, while Drew and Reid occupied the rocking game chairs in front of the TV, but facing their siblings.

Drew swallowed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Uh...so I wasn't the only one that heard mom was an alpha right?", no one said anything, just looking at each other not sure what they could say, "That...that's possible right? Two alpha's to be...together right?"

"I don't know...I didn't even know..." Carly shook her head, taking a deep breath.

Reid laughed suddenly, his brothers and sister looking at him like he lost his mind a little bit, Reid laughed for a few more moments before pulling himself together. "It was there the entire time!"

Jared looked at his other two siblings with confusion, then back to Reid. "Dude, what the hell?"

Reid just rolled his eyes, "Okay man think about it...all this time, mom has never been affected by the alpha's command right? Right? Remember a few years ago we were on a family hunt in africa...to cut off a heard of gazelle's?"

Carly scoffed, crossing her arms. "Yeah, Leah practically forced the command down our throats for a perfect execution. Hell I still wanna carry out that command."

Reid chuckled, nodding. "Exactly...and who was the only one that didn't move?"

"Mom", Drew answered, still not understanding, "But what does that have to do with this man?"

Carly's eyes narrowed, staring ahead, "Oh my lantern...but why didn't they tell us I mean...what if we all have the alpha gene! Would that mean we have to go away to?! Like Hunter?!", suddenly the excitement in Carly's voice died down when she said her sisters name, "Oh my god Hunter..."

Jared pulled his sister into a side hug, "It's okay Carly...we didn't know, we didn't know okay?", he told the sobbing girl quietly.

Drew couldn't stand seeing his sister cry, he was content staring at a poster on the wall. "if Hunter has it...does it mean we all have it?"

Reid shook his head, "No way...Hunter is first born...it's her and her only. Maybe a skipped generation...but I'm not sure."

"Why wouldn't they tell us this?", Jared growled, rubbing Carly's arm thankful that her crying quieted down, but her sniffling and tears continued on. "It wasn't like mom wasn't under command, she could have told us! They both lied to us! And now they sent our sister away because of their secrets!"

Reid shook his head, "We don't know that man...they didn't lie to us...but they weren't exactly hon-"

"are you defending them?!", Carly cried, "How can you sit there and defend those liars?"

Drew looked as his sister and twin in shock, "Because they're our folks! That's how...maybe they had a good reason for not tellin' us shit..."

Jared scoffed, "Yeah,wonder what else they kept to themselves...maybe we should leave too huh?", he half joked, but part of him was questionably serious.

Drew stood, his fists clenched, jaw locked and his posture was tense. "I can't believe you just said that bro...", the big were-cat shook his head, "They did everything for us, man. And y'all just wanna up and leave like that?"

Carly pulled away from her brother and stood to confront the other twin, "they had plenty of time to tell us, and I'm sure we would have never known either if it wasn't for Hunter!"

Reid sighed loudly, "they probably didn't tell us for a reason, and there is probably a good explanation for it guys...come on...let's just simmer down until they get back..probably just some misunderstanding"

Jared crossed his arms, "Lot of theories there man...you make more excuses for them than they _probably_ deserve..."

"you guys are a bunch of assholes...if you wanna leave so bad then leave...we need loyalty in this pride, not a fuckin' pair of turncoats."

he stepped over Reid's outstretched legs, and leaving the media room grumbling under his breath, going to his room.

Reid looked at his out of sort siblings, then turned his chair around and turned on the TV and ps3. He agreed with Drew on this one, but he honestly didn't know what to say. He was surprised with Jared and Carly...especially Carly. He sighed and tried to focus on the game, deciding to just let the cards fall on their own.

* * *

Both feline's knew they were probably out of the familiar woods of forks, but well on their way to Canada right now, the tree's were closer together and there were more obstacles in the way of the panther, something Bella used to her advantage. Being the smaller of the two, she had to do something.

With a very calculated leap the panther caught the snow leopards rear, taking her down causing them to roll in a tangle with the panther having the upper hand. Leah tried to bite the back of Bella's neck, but to her surprise the leopard twisted around and slapped the panther right off it's body with that one powerful blow.

Quickly recovering the black cat was already back on her feet, eyes still zeroed in on the leopard crouched low to the ground in front of her. Leah took a step forward, watching in amusement as the smaller alpha started growling low in her chest but keeping her ground. Leah raised her head slightly and took a deep breath, purring slightly when she smelled her mates fear and arousal.

_[you always did enjoy a good game of cat and mouse.] _

Bella's growl was getting louder with each slow step Leah took closer to her, _[you're kinda big for a mouse aren't you Lee?]_

Neither feline moved, just staring each other down. Bella stayed still with anticipation wondering which way Leah was going to come in, while Leah stood there her beast already knowing how she was going to ground it's mate. They were still for a few moments, Leah slowly released a breath, before she suddenly she charged at her mate teeth and nails extracted in a blur of black, nearly falling invisible to the shadows.

The panther hit the leopard hard, both of them once again rolling through the bushes ending with Leah on top, pinning her wife beneath her massive body. Thanks to her size Bella was able to break free from Leah and try and make a run for it, but Leah was too close and way too fast, she caught Bella by the tail and pulled her back maneuvering her onto her front side.

Just as Leah was about to go for the back of her neck, Bella turned and went straight for Leah's throat viciously causing Leah to jump back in surprise, giving the smaller feline a perfect opportunity to tackle her and reverse their positions. Leah knew what Bella was doing when she straddled her, but she didn't want that so she used all her weight to throw the leopard off of her and quickly trapped her beneath her massive body once again, making sure all four of her legs plus her weight kept Isabella in place on her backside. Bella could smell her own arousal now, and she felt Leah's hard cock on her belly...she also felt Leah bite her neck, hard. The panther closed it's massive jaws to keep Bella still just as she drove her cock between her parted thighs. Leah roared loudly into the night, as she finally took her mate after a dangerously long chase through the night.

Isabella wanted to move but given the death grip on her neck, she didn't want to tear her own throat out so she finally gave in and laid there panting beneath her mate. The forest was quiet except for their loud grunts and growls of pleasure that could be heard a few miles away. Leah stared down at her mate after releasing her grip slightly, feeling Isabella's hips rise to meet her downward thrusts. Her mates passion fueled Leah to fuck her harder and harder until she started to constrict around Leah.

Right at her climax, the leopard reached up and bite down on the panthers neck in a sign of loyalty, trust and love. That simple action drove the black over the edge, with one more hard and power thrust Leah released deep inside of her mate who was squeezing everything she had to give out of her until Leah could take no more, she released the smaller feline and fell off on her side next to her mate with a soft but heavy thud breathing hard, eyes half closed.

_[I love you Isabella]_

Isabella slowly shifted to her human form, and snuggled with her mate who was still in her panther form. "I love you too", kissing her nose, Bella fell asleep feeling warm and protected...and best of all loved.

* * *

**so i decided not to harm any innocent tree's haha this time. anyway, i really liked writing this chapter. and i hope you guys did too. **

**also...guess this happy family has some issues to work out huh? next chapter, hunter explores italy, and we get a good look at miss Emily Swan. so I plan on putting a lot in the next chapter so it might be a bit long, so that means it might be a minute before you see. a couple days. REVIEW!PLEASE!**

**-Thank you, MG**


End file.
